


Watcher or Player

by Sp_rks



Category: Nerve (2016), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nerve (2016) Fusion, Alternate Universe - She-Ra Fusion, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, FxF, Government, Human Catra (She-Ra), Illegal Activities, Jealous Catra (She-Ra), Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), LGBTQ Character, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) References, Snitches get stitches, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_rks/pseuds/Sp_rks
Summary: Adora Carrero, high school star athlete, just wants to pursue her passion in life, photography. However her adoptive mother, Lorraine Weaver, has already planned out her future for her.Adora decides to join in on a seemingly harmless internet dare game called ‘Nerve’ when her friends pressure her to take a break and be a reckless teenager for once in her life. But she gets dragged into the thrill and excitement of the game until it doesn’t become a game at all.Are you a Watcher or a Player?
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), One-sided Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome to Nerve

In a neat room, decorated with athletic awards of all sorts, sat a girl at a desk. She was slumped over slightly, staring at her laptop screen with complete focus as she moved her mouse around to open up a recent email she got.

Silently she clicked it, furrowing her brows at the acceptance letter. It was to the local university that was a mere two hours away from where she was currently living. Carefully she read each word, picking through the bleak acceptance speech that they had most likely copied and pasted to many others. It was a sports scholarship, something that she didn’t want to carry out. However her adoptive mother, Lorraine, had primed and sculpted her for this role. The role she was supposed to carry out, graduate high school with flying colors, get a sports scholarship, play for the college football team, get a four-year degree it whatever, then make it to the big leagues, NFL.

Football was fun, and Adora had enjoyed it back when she played peewee with all the boys that were her age at the time. Now it was just constant stress and work, especially when she was always chosen as quarterback. High expectations were pulling her by thin threads, dragging her around the godforsaken town she resided in. All Adora really wanted to do was leave the state, and become a professional photographer. With or without college.

Adora scrolled down, surveying the email with narrowed eyes. Her free hand was fiddling with a rusted locket that was hanging around her neck. In the midst of her frustration; she let go of the necklace then clicked the ‘reply’ button. Beginning to type out a reply to the acceptance letter.

 _‘It is with a heavy heart,_  
_that i must decline this because I really don’t want to go to this dumb college I just want to take photos of everythihshdhfjdjdjsjsnsnsnsnsnsns_ ’

Groaning loudly as she key smashed her keyboard, she then backspaced all of the reply and exited out of the email tab. Adora sighed heavily, muttering under her breath as she typed in ‘instagram’. The website came up, automatically logged in, she began to scroll. Eyeing all of her peers carefree posts. They definitely weren’t worried about their controlling mom forcing them to go to some stupid college.

Briefly she stopped on a certain someone’s post. This person hadn’t even noticed her until recently, Huntara. The post was of her in her letterman jacket, leaned up against the fence of the football field. Her eyes looking off into the distance as she stood there. Adora had taken the picture at the last pep rally. Even with Huntara being on the same team as her for four years in a row, the muscular girl never threw her a glance.

Carrying the weight of being on the football team never gave Adora any advantages. She was still a nobody, a loser, a nerd, just in the background. If anything her peers hated her even more because of her presence on the field. Maybe it was because of how literal she took everything, or how much the coach liked her.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the muscular girl’s photo. The caption read: ‘ _Go Wildcats. Ready for todays pep rally. Thanks for the photo Adora Carrero_ ’

Adora’s face turned a little pink at this. Huntara actually knew who she was? She didn’t just think that Adora was some random girl?

She was utterly shocked, and somehow a little thrilled. Huntara was very pretty, and she had the whole school pining over her. Of course Adora was thrilled that the most popular girl in school had finally taken notice to her.

Suddenly a notification popped up: ‘ _Catra wants to FaceTime..._ ’

Without a second thought Adora clicked the answer button, a sheepish smile on her lips as her best friend’s face materialized onto the pixelated screen. “Hey!” The curly-haired girl smiled brightly. “Were you stalking Huntara’s Instagram again?” The smile turned into a knowing smirk.

“What? No!” Adora said nervously. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.. I’m just.. looking through my emails!” She chimed with a weak smile.

“Oh? You’re checking emails? Uh huh.” Catra shook her head, propping herself up with her elbows.

“Okay— How did you know I was looking at her Instagram?” Adora sighed softly.

“Because I know you very very well.” The latina girl chuckled almost bitterly, her face pixelated with the weak connection. The pixelation stopped and the screen was clear again. Adora laughed at her comment, Catra did in fact know her very well, they had been friends since elementary school.

“Did you tell your mom that you don’t wanna go to college yet?” Catra cocked a brow.

“Oh yes definitely I told my crazy mom that I don’t want to fulfill her dream of me becoming this rich football star.” Adora nodded, her tone dripping with dorky sarcasm.

“Shut up dork.” Catra rolled her eyes. “You need to. If she reacts bad then you can just chill at mine for the rest of this year, my mom loves you. Probably loves you more than me.” She snickered.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off through the call, and Catra’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, Nerve is starting!” She sat up fully and leaned over, tapping away at her keyboard.

A notification popped up on Adora’s screen: ‘ _Catra: **n3rv3.spop/w47ch3r0rpl4y3r**_ ’

“What’s Nerve?” Adora creased her brows as she moved her mouse, clicking on the link her friend had sent.

“It’s a game. Just click on the link I sent.” Catra answered, her mismatched eyes focused on her friend through the call.

With a small sigh Adora pressed play on the video. It began with a bold neon title ‘ _Nerve_ ’, dull yet upbeat music played in the background of the video. Then it began to speak; “ ** _Welcome to Nerve. Nerve is a twenty-four hour game. Like truth or dare, minus the truth. Watchers pay to watch, players play to win cash and glory. Are you a watcher or a player? Are you a watcher or a player? Are you a watcher or a player?_** ”

Adora creased her brows, and paused the video. “This looks very sketchy.”

“It’s cool though!” Catra insisted.

“Is it legal?” The blonde questioned.

“I don’t know. Probably not.” Catra grinned. “Hurry just sign up so you can watch me.”

Shaking her head, Adora began to pretend to type on her keyboard, eyes unfocused on the tab that read in bright neon letters; ‘ _Nerve || Watcher or Player_ ’.

Adora had no intention on signing herself up for some sketchy website that could potentially hack her computer.

“C’mon Adora!” Catra exclaimed in frustration. “You have to sign up and watch me!” She frowned.

“Adora.” Lorraine’s voice echoed from outside the bedroom.

“I gotta go. I’ll sign up later. Byeeee.” The blonde quickly ended the call then hopped off of her chair, clamoring over to her bed and grabbing ahold of her backpack.

Before exiting her room she checked herself in the mirror, eyeing down her choice of clothes for today. She was clad in dark-washed jeans, a loose fitting ‘Queen’ shirt that was half tucked into her jeans, and her dark navy blue letterman jacket was hanging over her slender frame.

Satisfied with how she looked. Adora opened her bedroom door, and walked down the hallway into the kitchen where Lorraine was sitting at the table. Her thick black hair was flowing over her shoulders and back. Tiny visible scars scattered her sharp facial features.

“Adora.” Her adoptive mother gazed at her. “You’re going to be late.”

“I know—“ Adora frantically went over to the fridge to withdraw a water and yogurt. However as soon as she opened it, Lorraine went over and shut it.

“You don’t have time to stop and eat. Go to school.” Lorraine scowled.

“Yes Mother.” The blonde nodded shakily then went to walk past her. Lorraine grabbed ahold of her arm, death gripping it. “I expect you to check your inbox for any acceptance letters after school. I better not get any calls that you were late today.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Yes Mother.” Adora repeated, causing Lorraine to let go of her arm and motion toward the front door. “Go.”

Without another word Adora quickly walked away and out the door, adjusting her backpack over her shoulders. As she walked down the steps she put her earbuds in, scrolling through one of her playlists and clicking on ‘ _Dream on by Aerosmith_ ’. As the faint strum of the guitar began to play she unhooked her bike lock, and got onto her bike.

Adora biked all the way to her school, weaving through any pedestrians that were walking on the side walk.

**_____________________________**

The school day was short, and rushed. Many kids weren’t even paying attention they were all too excited for the pep rally that was taking up the last two periods of the day. Adora had to change into her jersey, stuffing her shirt and letterman jacket into her locker.

Having to jungle being in yearbook whilst being a football player was hard. The team was chanting about around her, pumping themselves up for the pep rally as she stood in the background, taking pictures silently.

Huntara glanced at Adora, flashing a small smile at her then zoned back into what the football coach was yelling. The interaction made Adora blush lightly, swiftly she walked away out of the locker room where Kyle was standing with his own camera.

“Here.” Adora removed the camera that was hanging around her neck by a rainbow embroidered strap. She handed it over to the small male who shakily took it.

“I don’t see why you like her.” Kyle muttered quietly. “She used all the girls at this school like they’re tissues.” He sniffed, putting her camera around his neck.

“I don’t see why you like Rogelio. He’s a brute.” Adora smiled playfully at her friend.

“Okay—untrue. Rogelio just is really protective.” Kyle sighed, remembering his muscular latino boyfriend. Rogelio was mute, and rarely ever signed with anyone other than Kyle. He got into a lot of fights during their first few years of high school. Now as seniors he picked and chose his fights carefully. “Huntara is an asshole.” He muttered.

“You don’t know that.” Adora shook her head and walked away from him. “Make sure you get some good pictures!” She called over her shoulder as she joined in amongst her teammates who were cheering and rooting loudly.

The football team then exited the locker room, and jogged out along side the bleachers, running onto the field past the cheerleaders.

Now that the team was on the field, Adora shifted to the side not really wanting to get stepped on by her teammates who were jumping around like mad men.

Carefully Adora scanned the cheerleaders for Catra, who was walking toward Lonnie. Rogelio was at her side, arms across his broad chest as he watched the latina approach them. They exchanged some words, Catra handed her phone over to Lonnie, then returned back to her ranks among the cheerleaders, whose skirts were definitely too short.

They began to shake their pompoms, and just as Catra found her spot in the front of her fellow cheerleaders she turned around and lifted up her skirt, showing her bare ass to the whole of the school.

Adora’s mouth opened a little as the football players tried to move to see the scene play out. “What the hell..” She said under her breath as the crowd on the bleachers began to laugh, and cheer at the sight of her best friend’s bare ass.

Catra then lowered her skirt, and turned around. Blowing a kiss to the students on the bleachers, her curly locks bouncing as she did so.

Even after the whole event, the pep rally continued somewhat normally. They cheered, did some routines and even did a few sprinting contests. As soon as the school day ended, Adora retrieved her things from her locker. Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie were standing beside her.

“Catra is so stupid for doing that.” Kyle muttered. “She got suspended. All for some stupid internet game.”

“It’s not stupid.” Catra suddenly appeared. “I got money for completing that dare.” She smiled then glanced at Adora who was staring intensely at her locker as she withdrew her backpack from it.

“Hey where’d you get this?” Catra asked, fingers grazing on Adora’s bare arm where Lorraine had grabbed her that morning. It had left a faint bruise on it her pale skin.

“I dunno.” Adora shrugged. “Wanna go to The Fright and get some pizza?” She glanced at her friends. “Lorraine removed my credits on my lunch card. I didn’t get to eat today.”

“Oh sure.” Catra nodded. “Why did she remove your lunch credits again?”

“I have no idea.” The blonde sighed softly as she shut and locked her locker. “Kyle you better have gotten some good pictures of the rally.”

“Oh I did!” Kyle lifted up her camera from around his neck and handed it over. “It was hard though. Everyone was running around.”

Carefully Adora took her camera from him, and turned it on. She scanned through the pictures he had taken, sighing softly. “Kyle half of these are blurry.”

“W-What?!” The blond haired boy yelped, moving over so he could see the ones she was looking at. “Oh no.. I’m so sorry!”

“Idiot.” Lonnie flicked his head with a playful grin on her lips.

“It’s fine. Let’s just go get pizza.” Adora smiled at them weakly.

**_____________________________**

The crammed pizza joint was bustling with students, and Adora knew she had to be quick with this little pit-stop. Lorraine expected her to be home soon. She’d have to cram the pizza in her mouth if she let herself get distracted.

“Look look.” Catra said excitedly, showing Lonnie her phone. “Five hundred dollars!”

“Five hundred dollars for that?.” Kyle glanced up at his boyfriend and friends, setting his pizza down back on his plate as Adora sat down next to him with her own plate and drink in hand.

“Yup! But I need to do something crazier if I wanna get more watchers.. I wonder what—“ Catra was cut off by Adora who was looking at her with a confused expression. “What?” The curly haired girl questioned.

“I don’t get why you are playing this game. You just got suspended, and you got your money so why are you still playing it?” Adora questioned then took a bite of her pizza.

“Are you kidding me?! If I get to the leaderboards I can become instafamous _and_ rich. It’s so wild having people wanting to watch me! Adora, me. No one ever wants to know what I’m doing. It feels—“

“It’s stupid.” Adora butted in.

“I’m an adrenaline junky. I don’t expect you to understand Adora. You like to stay in your comfort zone, and listen to whatever your mommy says.” Catra scowled. “She won’t even tell her that she doesn’t want to go to college!”

“Catra—“ Kyle frowned.

“No. This is insane! I’ve finally found something that makes me happy, and makes me feel like I’m doing something important!” Catra insisted, her tone increasing in volume.

“Why are you attacking her?” Kyle sighed.

“I’m not attacking her. Life is passing you by and you need to learn to take a few risks every once in a while..” Catra sighed, running a hand through her wildly curly hair.

“I-I do take risks!” Adora insisted.

“Really?” Catra countered, leaning against the table. “Okay, fine. Let’s just say, hypothetically, you’re playing Nerve. What’s be a good Nerve dare for Adora?” She glanced at Lonnie who looked up from the pizza she was eating.

“Make out with Huntara.” Lonnie smiled.

“Ugh-No.” Catra muttered. “Just try and talk to her.” She chewed on her lip, refusing to meet Adora’s gaze.

“What?” Adora frowned.

“You never know.. she could like you too.” Lonnie took another bite of her pizza as she gazed at the baffled blonde.

“Guys—“ Adora tried to get them to stop as Catra and Lonnie began to ramble to each other about how Huntara could like Adora. “Please—Let’s not-“

“Sorry you gotta. Show us that you’re a risk taker.” Catra grinned. Kyle was slouched with his arms crossed. “I really don’t like this. Huntara is an asshole. I know someone who actually does like you—“ His words were drowned out by Catra chanting for her to go and at leas attempt to converse with Huntara who was seated a few booths away with a few other football players.

“All you have to do is say, ‘Hi’.” Catra rolled her eyes at her.

“I don’t want to say ‘Hello’ to her-“ Adora insisted with pleading blue eyes.

“Fine. I love you so much, Adora, but you’re a watcher.” Catra slowly got up. “So watch me do it for you.”

“No, No, No, Catra—“ Adora yelled.

“Just watch.” The latina shook her head at the blonde then made her way toward the booth where Huntara sat.

“Yeah.. Catra. Why don’t you show us the front next time?” One of the male football players grinned playfully.

Merely did the curly-haired girl chuckle at this, tapping Huntara on the shoulder as the football players laughed at his comment. “Hey, Huntara.”

“What’s up?” Huntara turned to her with a smirk.

“I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend right now?” Catra crossed her arms. “It’s not for me, it’s for a friend.” She glanced back over at Adora who was slouched over, gazing at the table as if her life depended on it. Her whole face was bright red.

“Well, which friend?” Huntara cocked a brow at her.

Slowly Catra pointed over at her booth, her pointer finger directed right at Adora’s ponytail that was peeking over the seat. The whole table of football players turned in her direction.

“No, she’s not my type.” Huntara shook her head, a smirk still planted on her face. At this Catra placed her hand on the female’s shoulder, death gripping it tightly.

“You’re not as hot as you think you are.” Catra said slyly then removed her hand from Huntara’s shoulder, ignoring the comments that the football players were saying as she began to walk away. “And you’re a douchebag.” She added, throwing her middle finger up in the air at Huntara.

In her own embarrassment, Adora picked up her backpack and stood up. She quickly walked out the door, and unlocked her bike from the rack. Her pale face was bright red as she walked away from her friends who were calling for her to come back.

“Adora!” Catra yelled. “Hey! Adora!”

Adora pedaled fast, music strumming through her earbuds and into her ears. She was death gripping her handle bars as she biked down the busy sidewalk trying to make it home as fast as she could. Tears were appearing in her eyes as she pedaled, she had never felt this embarrassed in her whole entire life. As she arrived to her house, she got off of her bike and chained it up.

Removing her earbuds from her ears, and pausing the music. Adora noticed she had a few text notifications.

‘ _Catra: I’m sorry ‘Dora_ ’  
‘ _Catra: You’re too pretty and smart for her anyways_ ’

‘ _Lonnie: Screw Catra. Not everyone has to be a player_ ’

These messages only furthered her anger, and frustration. Adora unlocked the front door, and walked inside of her house. She marched down the hall, disappearing into her room and slamming the door shut. Lorraine didn’t seem to be home, which was good.

Adora threw her backpack, and phone onto her bed. Eyes locked on her laptop that was still opened on her desk. A tab was opened with bright neon letters written across it: ‘ _Nerve || Watcher or Player_ ’

Silently Adora walked over to her desk, sitting down at her chair and observing the glowing letters on the screen with narrowed eyes. The blonde badly wanted to prove her friends wrong, she could take risks. She could do anything she wanted. She wasn’t some pushover.

Without a second thought, she moved her mouse and clicked ‘ _Player_ ’. Instantly the screen faded to black with a loading circle in the middle. Then it spoke; “ _ **Hello, welcome to Nerve. You have chosen Player. Nerve is a direct democracy. Watchers decide your dares. The two Players with the most Watchers by the end of regulation will advance to the final round where the winner takes all. Watchers can watch from anywhere but they are encouraged to film live. So don’t be alarmed. There are three rules: One, all dares must be filmed on the Player’s phone. Two, there are only two ways to be eliminated. Fail or bail. Three, snitches get stitches. Thank you for keeping Nerve a secret. Good luck, Player.”**_

Adora lifted her head up toward her bed, her phone dinged and the tab on her laptop screen faded to black. Swiftly she got up, and grabbed her phone. On it was a black screen with a thumbprint scanner, above the scanner it said ‘ _Enter ID_ ’. Shakily she put her thumb to the scanner.

Once it took her print, words popped back up onto her laptop screen. ‘ _Are you ready for your first dare? || Accept’_

The blonde thought for a moment, trying to process what she had just done. One dare. One dare is all she would do, prove to her friends that she wasn’t spineless and that she could take risks. With some new found determination she moved her mouse and clicked ‘ _Accept_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea in the back of my mind for awhile. Decided to finally put it to use. I will be following the plot line for the movie ‘Nerve’ however twisted with my own input. Only some scenes will match up. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	2. One Dare

As soon as she clicked ‘ _Accept_ ’ the screen faded to black, and a five minute timer flashed onto the screen. Above the countdown it said ‘ _Standby_ ’. At the same moment her phone began to ring loudly.

Unknowingly to Adora, the game’s software began to sift and search through the whole of her computer. Taking in every detail about the blonde. Her search history, her bank account information, emails, texts, calls, anything and everything was being taken from her devices, all being tucked away in her player profile: _@Adora_06_.

Quickly Adora picked up her backpack, and phone. She answered the the call from Kyle, making her way toward the front door.

“ _Adora_?” Kyle’s voice chimed over the phone. “ _I’m outside. What’s going on?_ ”

“We have to go to Despondos’ Diner, we have 15 minutes.” Adora rambled into her phone as she scrambled out the door, turning around and locking it.

“ _Why_?” Kyle echoed.

“I signed up for Nerve and that‘s where my first dare is.” Adora said quickly as she turned around, hanging up the call as she jogged over to Kyle’s red mustang. As soon as she ducked into the car, she put her seatbelt on and put her backpack at her feet.

“You mean you signed up as a Player??” Kyle’s eyes were wide with shock. “I thought you said it was stupid—Adora!” He groaned, grabbing ahold of the steering wheel.

“Catra was right. I need to learn how to take risks.” The blonde sighed softly as the scrawny male pulled the gearshift into drive. Kyle merely muttered under his breath at this and began to drive toward the diner. It was silent for a few minutes until he finally spoke up.

“You know that some kid supposedly died in Seattle playing Nerve?” Kyle glanced at her.

“If kids were dying, wouldn’t the game be shut down?” Adora frowned.

“No, they can’t shut it down. There’s not a single server.” Kyle focused his eyes back onto the road as he continued to drive.

“What does that mean?” Adora questioned, fiddling with the ends of her ‘ _Queen_ ’ shirt.

“Everybody that logs onto the game becomes a new server. So it’s impossible to turn the game off.” The blond answered.

“How do you even know so much about this game? You’ve never even played, and you hate it. Why do research on something you hate?” Adora slouched back in her seat, throwing her friend a look.

“Look, I spend a lot of time on the dark web, alright? I don’t just sit around and take photos constantly. I don’t even want to pursue photography I want to become a web designer.” Kyle sighed. “I have a lot of free time now that Rogelio has a curfew.. Why are you even doing this?” He removed one of his hands from the steering wheel, turning on his turn signal before turning left. “Seriously it’s dangerous. Is this really all because of Catra?”

“Well—Not all for Catra. I’m doing this for myself too, but I also want everyone to see that I’m not just some pushover. I want to do big things Kyle, no one sees that. To Catra I’m just some dumb blonde jock with photography skills and a batshit crazy mom.” Adora voiced, glancing at the blond boy with baby blue eyes. There was a moment of silence before her friend looked back at her and replied.

“It’s just not like you.” Kyle sighed.

“That’s the point.” Adora commented.

**_____________________________**

Once they were in the brightly lit Despondos’ Diner, Adora turned on her phone on and gazed at the neon words that popped up onto her phone. ‘ _Kiss a stranger for five seconds | $100_ ’.

“Kiss a stranger for five seconds?” Adora echoed out loud. Kyle was standing at her side, looking nervously around. “Adora.. a stranger? Have you even kissed someone before? If this is about money, I can loan you a hundred dollars..” He rambled. Kyle had the cash, his parents were rarely ever home due to their busy jobs and they showed affection by giving him money or gifts.

Shakily Adora accepted the dare without even thinking about Kyle’s words. He was correct, she hadn’t kissed anyone before. Even when she liked Huntara she hadn’t even thought about kissing someone. It just never really crossed her mind.

Adora was mumbling things under her breath, trying to calm herself down as her and Kyle shuffled their way to the booths of random people, enjoying their day without even knowing that Adora had to kiss one of them.

“You’re just gonna kiss some random person?” Kyle shook his head at her.

The two began eyeing all the people they were walking past, most of them were older looking or male. Adora definitely didn’t plan on kissing any boy. She had to find a girl. Carefully she looked at her phone as it flashed in bold neon letters ‘ _Hurry up_ ’.

“Fuck.” Adora muttered, glancing around frantically.

“Just kiss her.” Kyle motioned toward a woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

“Nono..” Adora shook her head, shaking her hands anxiously. Then someone came into view, behind the booth with the woman sat a girl with a book in front of her face.

“What about her? She reads.” Adora looked at her friend for reassurance.

“Well, make a choice, clock’s ticking.” Kyle chewed on his lower lip, anxiety prickling at his chest.

“I’m kissing that girl.” Adora nodded, shaking her hands again. “Okay, you sit here, tell me when you’re rolling, okay?” She handed her phone over to him. Only did Kyle nod to this, watching his friend walk away toward the girl.

“Of mice and men.” The words escaped Adora’s lips as she stopped at the booth the girl was situated in. “That’s my favorite book.” It was strange that this random girl was in fact reading her favorite book, she had favored the book ever since she had gotten her hands on it during her sophomore year of high school.

Slowly the book withdrew from the girl’s face. She had short dark jet black hair with a single pink, and purple strip through it. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost lavender looking. The rest of her face was just as striking, her tan was a light caramel color with soft features. Her nose was button shaped, and her lips were small. At the sight of the blonde, the girl looked a little surprised and maybe even a spark of thrill in her oddly colored eyes?

Adora had never seen her before, she looked familiar though.

“Please don’t spoil the ending.” The girl shook her head. “Every time I read in public someone just has to come over and spoil everything for me.” She chuckled, nervously. Briefly Adora glanced back at Kyle who was hand gesturing her to hurry up.

“I would never. I don’t like spoiling things for others.” Adora smiled slightly at the girl. “I really like Lennie though. I can.. relate to him in someways, and the introduction is neat—“ She cut herself off, glancing down at the table. “Sorry. I’m totally geeking out.”

“Nope.” The girl shook her head, a grin on her lips now. “It’s okay. I like Lennie too.”

Adora looked back at Kyle who was hand gesturing even faster now, trying to signal to her that she had barely any time left. The blonde focused her gaze back into the girl in front of her, taking a deep breath she moved on instinct, leaning over the booth seat and pressing her hands to the girl’s soft cheeks, locking their lips together in a sweet kiss. The kiss definitely lasted longer than five seconds.

Awkwardly Adora pulled away, “U-Uh- S-Sorry.” She quickly scooted off of the booth, leaving a very stunned and heavily dazed girl behind as she fled to where Kyle was sitting. Adora slid into the booth, ducking down. Her face was a bright red color. “Oh, my God, I can’t believe I just did that!” She covered her face, groaning softly.

Kyle chuckled softly at her, “I got it and you were just wired a hundred dollars to your account.” He slid her phone across the table then glanced in the direction of where the girl had sat. “Oh. Where’d she go?”

Swiftly Adora glanced over the wall of the booth, the girl no longer was there anymore. “I dunno. Do you think this money is real?” Her eyes lit up as she opened up her banking app.

“It’s real.” Kyle nodded. “Trust me, I know.”

Suddenly faint music began to play, and the loud tapping of metal was heard nearby. Adora lifted her head up, and gazed around, curiously.

Loud singing was heard, off key but it sounded soothing and pretty. “ _Oceans apart day after day. And I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line. But it doesn’t stop the pain. If I see you next to never. How can we say forever?_ ” Adora spotted the girl, the girl she had just kissed, singing her heart out at the opposite end of the diner.

“ _Wherever you go! Whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes! Or how my heart breaks. I will be right here waiting for you._ ” The girl slid across the slick tile flooring, and gazed steadily at Adora with a small smile on her lips as she continued to sing. “ _I took for granted, all the times. That I thought would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears. But I can’t get near you now. Oh, can’t you see it baby._ ” She pointed in Adora’s direction. “ _You’ve got me going crazy._ ”

“Is she singing to me?” Adora broke their stare, gazing over at Kyle who merely shrugged and glanced around. “Adora she’s doing a dare too.” Kyle flicked her arm, motioning toward the dark-skinned boy who was filming the whole scene play out with a bedazzled phone.

The girl then jumped up onto one of the seats, and got on a table. Moving from table to table whilst still singing. “ _Wherever you go! Whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes._ ” She was now on the table right across from Adora and Kyle’s booth, gazing intently at the blonde girl with a smile on her lips. Her face was flushed with a red color. “ _Or how my heart breaks._ ” She hopped off the table, walking closer to the booth. “ _I will be right here waiting for you._ ”

Adora gazed up at the short girl as she closed the song, the diner erupted with clapping and cheering.

The dark-skinned male was about to approach the shorter girl but he stopped himself as Adora parted her lips to speak.

“You won your dare, congratulations.” The blonde smiled at her.

“You too.” The girl nodded, a sparkling glow in her pale lavenderish blue eyes.

“Mine was totally embarrassing, but at least I got one hundred bucks, right?” Adora smiled sheepishly at the girl.

“Oh nono. It’s totally fine. I um, it was nice.” The girl replied then began to fiddle with her fingers, anxiously before continuing. “They told me to sit in that booth, then some kid came by and gave me that book.” She shrugged.

“Of mice and men, yeah, my favorite.” Adora was slightly disappointed to hear the news, her smile faltering.

“Exactly because it’s on your Facebook page.” Kyle rolled his eyes, propping his head up on the table with his elbows. “They know all the information about you.”

“Glim. Here.” The dark-skinned boy finally intervened, handing over the bedazzled phone case to the shorter girl, now known as Glimmer.

“Glim?” Adora questioned, the smile returning to her face.

“Yeah. Short for Glimmer.” Glimmer nodded to her.

“Her dad named her Glimmer because she was a micro-preemie, and survived the first night. He had said; ‘Little Glimmer of hope’. Hence—“

“Bow.” Glimmer elbowed the male in his ribs, flashing a nervous smile to Adora.

“It’s nice. I like it.” Adora nodded to them.

“Ahem, well, I’d love to stay and chat.. but I have a game to play.” Glimmer cleared her throat, her face was an even darker shade of red, clearing embarrassed. As soon as she said this, both her and Adora’s phones went off.

In bright neon letters it said; ‘ _Go to the city with her | $200_ ’. Nervously Adora gazed up at Glimmer who had an anxious look on her face as well.

“Apparently the Watchers like you two together.” Bow smiled from ear to ear as he observed Glimmer’s screen from over her shoulder.

“I mean, you can’t even go to the city, right? Lorraine would never allow it—“ Kyle blinked at her.

“Y-Yeah. I can’t go to the city. I’m not even playing, I was just doing one dare.” Adora shook her head, looking a little scared.

“Are you sure? It’s two hundred bucks.” Bow smiled, cocking a brow at her.

“Bow—She said no, let it go—“ Glimmer glared at her friend.

“I mean—“ Adora suddenly said. “I-I can go, I could use two hundred bucks.” She insisted while looking up at the two.

“Adora, you’re not going to the city.. Lorraine is going to have your head.” Kyle warned, gazing at her with worried eyes. “You said one dare. Remember this is dangerous—“

“We’ll keep her safe. Don’t worry.” Bow smiled at the blond haired boy.

“Ugh.” Kyle shook his head. “Fine whatever. But Lorraine is gonna be pissed. I warned you.”

“I’ll handle her later. I need to loosen up.” Adora stood up, moving out of the booth and picking up her backpack from the seat. “I never get to have fun.” She smiled weakly at Kyle who merely shook his head again.

“Whatever Adora. Again I warned you.” Kyle got up, and walked away toward the door of the diner.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Glimmer said carefully. “You can go with your friend, it’s just a silly dare—“

“No. I want to. You two seem nice.” The blonde replied, throwing one last look at Kyle who was exiting the diner now.

“Okay..” Glimmer answered, seeming timid.

“Oh look at that.. my dads need me home.” Bow glanced at his phone, throwing his friend a cheeky smile. “Sorry Glimmer! It was nice meeting you Adora, have fun you two!” He dashed for the exit.

“Bow!” Glimmer yelled after him, sighing softly as he disappeared out the door. “I’m sorry about him.. uh.. wanna go?” She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Adora nodded, brushing off her confusion toward Bow who had left so quickly, it was odd. The two then both accepted the dare, walking out of the diner, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
